In general, a toilet (i.e., a toilet bowl, a chamber pot, etc.) is a piece of equipment allowing a user to be seated to pass a bowl movement. The toilet may be equipped with a bidet to make using a restroom convenient and for a sanitary purpose.
A nozzle assembly is installed to dispense water to cleanse the private parts of a user after the user relieves himself. The nozzle assembly includes a cleansing nozzle, a bidet nozzle installed to be protracted and retracted to spray cleansing water and a nozzle tip cleansing unit cleansing the outer sides of the nozzle tips of the cleansing nozzle and the bidet nozzle.
Also, a flow path control device is installed in the bidet to control flow paths supplied to the cleansing nozzle, the bidet nozzle, and the nozzle tip cleansing unit. The flow path control device may include a two-way valve and a four-way valve.
The two-way valve is connected with a tube connected with the nozzle tip cleansing unit and a tube connected with the four-way valve. Also, the four-way valve is connected with tubes connected with the cleansing nozzle and the bidet nozzle.
An air injection pipe for injecting air into a water current (i.e., water stream) is connected with the tubes connecting the two-way valve and the four-way valve, and an air pump for pumping air is connected with the air injection pipe.
A sterilization module for supplying sterilization water to the toilet and the nozzle tip cleansing unit is installed in the bidet to sterilize the toilet. The sterilization module is connected with the toilet and the nozzle tip cleansing unit by a tube.
However, in the related art, when the toilet and the nozzle tip are cleansed, the same water is supplied to the sterilization module, so an almost equal amount of sterilization material is generated from the sterilization module when the toilet and the nozzle tip are sterilized. Thus, sterilizing the toilet requires a large amount of sterilization material, making it difficult to sufficiently sterilize the toilet.
In addition, in the flow path control device, an air tube is connected with the tube between the two-way valve and the four-way valve, so as the pressure of water flowing along the tube is high, a mixture rate of air is low.
Also, an installation structure including ribs or fastening holes for installing the two-way valve or the four-way valve within the bidet is complicated. Furthermore, because the structure of a mold for fabricating the bidet is complicated, the fabrication unit cost of the bidet increases.